Fanon:Bella Goth (Pleasantview) (C.Syde)
|siblings = |spouse = |child = |maritalstatus = Married |household = Goth Family |roommates = Mortimer Goth, Alexander Goth |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview}} Bella Goth is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. She is the daughter of the late Simis and Jocasta Bachelor, the younger sister of the late Michael Bachelor, the wife of Mortimer Goth and the mother of Cassandra and Alexander Goth. In The Sims 2, Bella Goth is an Adult with 29 days from being an elder. It is widely believed that her aging process was slowed down at some point during her alien abduction. But even then she should still be a few days older. Her aging process can be reconciled if it's assumed that the aliens tested her on Elixir of Life, a Sim Modder and/or Life Fruit. In my game, she is still an adult but I have modified her data so that she and Mortimer are officially the same age once again. Bella Goth is voiced by Gerri Lawlor. It should be noted that if Bella is brought back, one can see that she has she has no memories and no relationships. Her relationship boxes are reset when she is resurrected so she will no longer have connections with the Sims that she knew beforehand. The developers obviously knew from the beginning that Bella wasn't going to be playable in The Sims 2, and that she was going to mysteriously disappear. The infamous Pollination Technician, a Sim pollinator and Mad Scientist had abducted Bella, wiped her memories and used a death token to force her into hiding. But a few years later, Bella was found and brought back home to 165 Sim Lane with the Tombstone of Life and Death. She and Mortimer managed to get as far as rekindling their marriage before the death token that had been used on Bella before did its job. She mysteriously vanished, much to the shock of her relatives. At least she was brought back and reunited with her relatives. Despite now being officially deceased, the Goths have used the Tombstone of Life and Death countless times so that she could pay them visits. Initially Bella would disappear one second after appearing. But eventually Bella found that if she went and did an activity, then she would be able to stay on the lot much longer. Bella was unable to interact with any of the other Sims, other than sitting with them on a couch or participating in a group activity. But it was worth it to find ways around the death token that had been keeping her away from her family for so long. She has even made friends with numerous fellow Pleasantview residents and gotten a job. Her personality points have also been restored. Eventually Bella had her death token removed with SimPE so she could live life just like any other living Sim. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *She was one of the four attendants of the wedding where Don Lothario gets left at the altar by Cassandra. The other three Sims were Kaylynn Pleasant and Nina and Dina Caliente. *The headshot of Bella that I uploaded (seen above) is almost identical to the original, except that the textures are slightly sharper. *I gave Bella some more memories in terms of consistency with the pre-made playable base game Sims, despite her starting off unplayable. The memories I gave her can be found here. I did the same with Kaylynn Langerak. Category:Abducted Sims (fanon) Category:Deceased Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing jewels (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with diminutive names (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Sims with mismatched fitness (fanon) Category:Sims with wavy hair (fanon)